kiddieridesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiddie Ride Errors
A lot of errors on kiddie rides have been spotted. Here's a full list. Jollytown Fow Truck Ride: Jollytown Fire Truck Year: 2013 Location: Toys R Us Merole Brace Error: Has the Jollytown Tow Truck colour scheme Magic Time Pete/Patrolman Buddy Ride: Dream Street Magic Time Buddy Year: 2001 Location: Castlepoint in Bournemouth (formerly) Error: Plays the Patrolman Pete theme song and has generic horn sounds Evil Scoop Ride: Bob the Builder Video Option Scoop V2 Year: 2003 Location: Mothercare In Team Valley, Gateshead Error: Video screen is Photo-negative. Evil, Strange Roley Ride: Bob the Builder Video Option Roley V2 Year: 2003 Location: Tesco Extra in Stoke-on-Trent Error: Same issue as Evil Scoop''s screen and also has Scoop's audio and part of the US theme as the attract mode. Pet Ambulence Has Odd Animals/Cogs and Dats Ride: Pet Ambulance (R.G. Mitchell) Year: 2001 Location: The Co-Operative in Bictob Health, Shewsbury Error: Cat And Dog Buttons Have Their Sounds Switched Around Postman Garfield Ride: Dennis the Driver (Kidzstuff) Year: 1997 Sighted: 2017 Location: Somewhere in Romania Error: Repainted blue and modified audio featuring the S2 Postman Pat theme song and two pieces of dialogue from Pat Clifton and Alf Thompson "Riding On My Error-cycle" Ride: Police Bike Year: 1980s Sighted: 2017 Location: Same as Postman Garfield Error: Plays a strange song rather than the original motorbike engine SFX It's a Small Scoop After All Ride: Scoop Year: 1999 Location: An Unknown Toys R Us In The USA Error: Plays The Larry Grooce Children's Songs Version Of "It's A Small World" Instead Of The Bob The Builder Theme Song Postman Scoot and his black and white pup Ride: Postman Pat (OMC) Year: 1991 Location: Somewhere In Skegness Error: Plays the V2 Puppy Scooter audio and has dog barking and horn sounds as the SFX. Bert and Ernie's Christmas Car Ride: Bert and Ernie Singalong Car (Amutec) Year: 1995 Location: OD Prior, Zvolen Error: Plays an 8-bit form of three Christmas carols (Jingle Bells, Santa '''Claus' is Coming Town and We Wish You a Merry Christmas) rather than the extended Sesame Street theme song. Headless Bob Ride: Bob the Builder Scoop (Standard) Year: 1999/2000 (One Of The 2002-2007 Reissues) Location: Joyland Fun Park, Great Yarmouth (formerly) Error: Bob is headless Postman Pat And His Faulty Red Van Ride: Postman Pat (RGM, With PCM-002 Board) Year: 1997 Location: Sainsbury's Merole Brace Error: Has Faulty Wiring And A Broken Rolling Road Display Fireman Short Ride: Fireman Sam (OMC, w. ROSie Kidzstuff board) Year: 1993 Location: Waves Amusements, Prestatyn Error: The ride ends early, faulty board Postman Pat and his square-indicatored van Ride: Postman Pat (RGM, With PCM-002 Board) Year: 1997 Location: KL Gateway Error: Has square indicators Postman Pat And His Rectangular Indicatored Van Ride: Postman Pat (OMC) Year: 1991 Location: Somewhere in Glasglow Error: Has rectangle indicators Captain Faultwash Ride: Captain Pugwash (RGM) Year: 1999 Location: SeaQuarium in Rhyl Error: Has Faulty Wiring "We Like To Say Hello doesn't work!" Ride: The Wiggles Big Red Car (V3) Year: 2007 Location: Westfield Woden, Canberra Error: Fails to play the song "We Like To Say Hello", due to the audio file not loading and the Murray Swirl from 2003 is missing. Scoophouse Tales Ride: Bob the Builder Scoop (Standard; V4; Jolly Roger) Year: 2002 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Adventure Inside in Southend-on-Sea Error: Plays the Firehouse Tales theme song and the red push button is broken. (Currently mute once again) Noddy's *BEEP*ing car. (Debatable) Ride: Noddy Car (Bell Fruit) Year: 1993 Location: Roker Amusements, Sunderland Error: Instead of playing a song, it makes beeping sounds. Roary the "True" Racing Car Ride: Roary The Racing Car Year: 2008 Location: Tesco Extra Wrexham Error: Has The Jolly Roger International Speedway Car Carousel Audio And The Motor Is Stuck. Budgie Goes Strange Ride: Budgie The Little Helecopter (RGM; V1) Year: 1994 Location: Playland, Stourport Error: Has The JR Helicopter Simulator Audio and Neither Joysticks or buttons work. Budgie's ROMs are Switched Around Ride: Budgie (RGM) Year: 1994 Location: An Arcade In Cleethropes, Gold Classic Amusements (At The Gold Classics Fair) Conwy Error: Roms for the joysticks are switched around Budgie says, "Whee!"/Budgie needs to take a "Wee!" Ride: Budgie (RGM; V1) Year: 1994 Location: The Mint Amusements, Ingromells, Skegness Error: No messages, 1 joystick doesn't work and the phrase "Whee! This is fun!" is cut off Tots TV's Faulty Bus Ride: Tots TV (RGM) Year: 1995 Location: The Market Village in Washington Factory Error: It Has Faulty Wiring. Popeye the Laser Man Ride: Popeye the Sailor Man (Jolly Roger) Year: 1995 Location: OD Prior, Banská Bystrica Error: It plays laser sounds instead of the Popeye theme song. Dinosaur "Not accepting coin" Park Ride: Dinosaur Park Year: 2000 Location: Minto Marketplace, Sydney Harbour Town Outlet Mall, Gold Coast Mt. Gambier Marketplace Error: The coin mechanism is poorly wired and therefore it continually rejects coins. The irony of this is that the units at both Mt. Gambier Marketplace and Minto Marketplace were outside Kmart stores and suffered from the same issue. Geronimo Cogan Horse Ride: Geronimo Horse (Memo Park) Year: 1998 Location: Segafresto Amusements, Bibione Error: It has Ranch Cogan's Soundchip. Pat's Bizzare Days Ride: Postman Pat (Fun2Learn V1) Year: 2006 Location: Barry Island's "Kiddie Ride Zone" Error: Strangely re-programed and acts odd, plays instrumental theme and start button message plays late "This letter might be important!" Ride: Postman Pat (Fun2Learn V1) Year: 2006 Location: Gavin And Stacey's Filming Location, Barry Island Error: Jeff Pringle's button is jammed. Bear's Non Verbal Problem Ride: Bear In The Big Blue House (Fun2Learn V2) Year: 1999 Location: Garati Golf, Blackpool Error: Has no messages, none of the buttons work and the audio echos Long Pooh Is Long Ride: Winnie The Pooh Log See-Saw (EMT) Year: 2002 Location: Barry Island's "Kiddie Ride Zone" Error: The ride lasts over 5 minutes long! Roley The Blue Rolling Dog Ride: Bob The Builder Roley (Jolly Roger V1/2) Year: 2003 Location: Barry Island Pleasure Park Error: Painted Blue And Has The V1 Clifford Audio. Ranch Rogen Ride: Ranch Cogan Year: 1990s Location: Equestrian Grand National Club, Darkford Error: Has The Amutec Derby Horse Audio And The Horses Get Stuck Quicksilver Pony Ride: MLP (Jolly Roger) Year: 1994 Location: Darkford Train Station, Darkford Error: Plays The Bonanza Theme And Has Eletech Announcements. Pony Heatlight Ride: MLP (Jolly Roger) Year: 1994 Location: Equestria City Viewpoint Arena, Equestria City Error: Has 3 Press Buttons And Updated Audio, Also The Start Button Works Like A lot Of Northern Leisure Rides, Likely Based Of The Famous G3 Pony "Starsong", Thus The Nickname. The Farting Carousel (Debatable) Ride: An Unknown Carousel Kiddie Ride Year: Unknown Location: Barry Island Pleasure Park Error: Makes A Strange Sound Instead Of Playing Music. The Big Blue Car Ride: The Wiggles Big Big Red Car Year: 2006 Location: Suria KLCC, Kuala Lumpur Error: Painted blue, is missing song buttons, and contains a mix of audio tracks from the Hot Dog Hot Rod and Lil' Mack Truck kiddie rides. Although This Could Be Customized, A Replica Version Was Later Built And Is Currently At Bndspitw's Kiddie Ride Factory (Owned By KiddieRidesWiki Owner DTVRocks) Barney The Cut Off Dinosaur Ride: Barney Train Year: 1999 Location: Priory Medow, Hastings Error: Has 1 Announcement (Please Press The Start Button), One Button Is From Stuffy (2004) And The Alphabet Button Cut's Off After The Letter "O" Garfield's Rockin Car Ride: Garfield Car Year: 1995 Location: Basement Hights, Atlanta (Darkfordshire) Error: Plays Rock Music And The Buttons Don't Work Garfield The Rockin Cat Ride: Totally Garfield (V2) Year: 1999 (2001 Reissue) Location: Flashton Pleasure Park, Flashton, Darkford Error: Plays The Same Music As The Atlanta Garfield, The Buttons Make Funny Sound Effects. Daddy, let's jump into my Hot Rod! Ride: Koala Klub Year: 2001 Sighted In: 2016 Location: Westfield Woden, Canberra Error: Is missing all buttons except for the START button (for which activation is bypassed), and plays the audio from the Hot Dog Hot Rod kiddie ride. Lazy Effort in LazyTown Ride: LazyTown Flypod Year: 2009 Sighted In: 2016 Location: Kippax Fair, Canberra Glenquarie Town Centre, Sydney Error: Both units lack song buttons and automatically play "Bing Bang". The Case of the Missing Hot Potato Ride: The Wiggles Big Big Red Car Year: 2006 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Campbelltown Mall, Sydney Error: The song button for "Hot Potato" is missing. Kidz-Go-Round Ride: Aussie-Go-Round Year: 2000 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Burwood Plaza, Sydney Error: Has the V2 Kidz Karousel's audio. Thomas The Steam Engine/Jasper The Tank Engine Ride: Thomas & Friends Carousel (Lo-boy) Year: 2005 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Majura Park Shopping Centre, Canberra Error: Has Jasper the Steam Engine's audio. Peppa Pandy Ride: Andy Pandy Carousel Year: 2005 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Majura Park Shopping Centre, Canberra Error: Has the Peppa Pig Carousel's ride toys and murals, yet retains the Andy Pandy Carousel's lights and audio. We can't recycle! Ride: Eco Freddy Year: 2011 Sighted In: 2016 Location: Westfield Belconnen, Canberra Error: Missing all game panel buttons, rendering the game unplayable. Which of these flags belongs to the USA? Ride: Surf Camper Year: 2012 Sighted In: 2017 Location: Westfield Belconnen, Canberra Error: Missing one of the buttons, and another not working, rendering the game almost unplayable depending on the quiz questions that you will be asked. We Like To Say Propeller (or Big Red Car) Ride: The Wiggles Big Red Car (V5) Year: 2017 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Mt. Annan Central Shopping Centre, Sydney Goulburn Square Shopping Centre Error: Has the V3 audio, despite V5 graphics featuring different ride songs. Just around the corner comes the Hot Dog Hot Rod Ride: Hot Dog Hot Rod Year: 2000 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Funland, Ulladulla Error: None of the buttons work, and plays the Toytown Fire Van's audio. Slotcar without the Boogie Ride: Slotcar Year: 2000 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Kaleen Plaza, Canberra Error: The front speaker and video screen do not work. Puppy Racer Ride: Sports Racer (V2) Year: 1993 Sighted In: 2017 Location: Ainslie Shops, Canberra Error: The ride plays the audio from the Puppy Scooter. No voyage for the Voyager Ride: Voyager Year: 2002 Sighted In: 2017 Location: Ainslie Shops, Canberra Error: The ride is not only mute, but does not move. It essentially eats up all your coins. Hank the Coin Eater Ride: Hank's Ice Cream Van (Jolly Roger version) Year: 2006 Sighted In: 2017 Location: Goulburn Square Shopping Centre Error: Eats coins without giving a ride. Would you like relish with that? Ride: Hank's Hot Dog Van Year: 2000 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Goulburn Square Shopping Centre Error: The Hot Dog button is in poor condition, the Hamburger button does not work at all, the Rolling Road display screen does not move, and the Relish button plays the same quote from the Fries button. BEEP-BEEP-EEK-EEK Ride: Safari Ranger Year: 1996 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Calwell Shopping Centre, Canberra Error: There are wires visible beneath the Rolling Road display screen, which is the effect of not tying them behind it and hanging them in front, forming a shadow. All button sounds are switched around, such as the sound effects for the Monkey button playing when the Horn button is pressed. Oh, my wheels and START button! Ride: Brum (V1) Year: 1997 Sighted In: 2017 Location: Riverside Plaza, Queanbeyan Error: The START button light flashes continuously whilst the ride is in action. It used to flash even when the ride was not. ''Mr. Happy is off his Train! Ride: Mr. Happy Train Year: 1998 Sighted Between: 2000 and 2018 Location: Glenquarie Town Centre, Sydney Westfield Belconnen, Canberra Jamison Plaza, Canberra Figtree Grove Shopping Centre, Wollongong Error: All of the above units are missing the Mr. Happy ride figure. We can't go after the Croc! Ride: The Crocodile Hunter Year: 2005 Sighted In: 2017 Location: National Zoo & Aquarium, Canberra *formerly) Error: The ride is completely unbranded, removing all stickers and both the Steve Irwin and Crocodile figures, and replacing them with a spare wheel made by Falgas. The Sui Irwin figure, the tarpaulin, and the ride audio, were all retained. Skippy's missing his ears! Ride: Ozzie Bush Jeep Year: 2000 Sighted In: 2018 Location: Mt. Annan Marketplace, Sydney The Bridge Plaza, Batemans Bay Error: On both of the above units, the Skippy figure is missing his ears, and looks more like a deer than a kangaroo. The unit at Mt. Annan Marketplace has button sounds mixed up, and the unit at The Bridge Plaza has a different dashboard. Skip's gone and fallen off the back! Ride: Ozzie Bush Jeep Year: 2000 Sighted In: 2017 Location: Griffin Plaza, Griffith Error: The Skippy figure is missing, but the Willie and Ozzie figures remain. This is ironic as it is mentioned in the ride's ending message that Skippy had fallen off of the back of the Jeep, and that riders will join Willie and Ozzie when they return to find him. The Wheels on the Train go Round & Round Ride: London Bus (Cointronics) Year: 1990s Location: Dunes Road Bussway, Darkford Error: It makes Train sounds, not Bus sounds. SpongeBob Wheel/''Who works in a Pineapple at the Circus? Ride: Musical Ferris Wheel Year: 1960s Location: Vallarta Supermarkets, Tulare CA Swap Meet, North Hollywood Other stores: Unknown Error: All of the units above are repainted with SpongeBob's face on the spiny part, plays Eletech messages & a handell is now on. Hank, The King Of Ride Errors Ride: Hank's Ice Cream Van Year: 2000 Location: Harbourland Shopping Centre, Christford Error: Loads, the START button flashes continusly non stop, the Strawberry button is porely wired, the keypad buttons 2 & 5 are wired to the Chocolate Ice Cream button, the rolling road display plays backwards, the ride moves super fast, the Vanila button has the same phrase as the Chocolate one, the front board has a scratchy sounding speaker, the Wheels are Scratched up, the Horn & Jingle buttons have their sounds mixed up & the attract mode plays his Chocolate phrase, followed by his lolly phrase. Bob the Buzzer Ride: Bob the Builder Scoop (V2, with V1 board) Year: 2000 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Caesars Amusements, Hemsby Error: The coin slot is faulty, the Soundmaster board buzzes on some parts, and the theme song's speed and pitch increase when the red button is pressed. California Fire Truck/Fire Wagon/California Fire Wagon Ride: Cars California Wagon Year: 2015 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Magic City Amusements, Clacton-on-Sea Error: Has the Fire Truck attract screen, the ride doesn't move (except for when pedals are pushed), and the clips and music don't play, while the sound effects do. 4 Minutes of Annoying Sounds with Pat Ride: Postman Pat (OMC, V1 With Flat Headlights) Year: 1991 Location: The Old Equestrian Post Office, Cheltenham On Crystal Error: When Not In Use, It Makes Bizzare Sounds For 4 Minutes, Waits 10 And Then Does It Again. You Can Also Hear These Sounds By Holding Down The (Continusly Flashing) Start Button, Also The Jess Button Also Makes The Horn Sound. Fireman Sam's Programing Problems/Arson Sam/maS nameriF Ride: Fireman Sam (OMC V1) Year: 1993 Location: Darkford Fire Station, Darkford Error: The Audio And Sounds Play Backwards. Lightero Ride: Cars Lightning McQueen (Red; Merkur Kids; V1) Year: 2007 Sighted in: 2017 Location: Marlands Shopping Centre, Southampton Error: Has the V1 Spydero audio and none of the pedals work. Scoley Ride: Bob the Builder Scoop (Standard; V4; UK version) Year: 2002 Sighted in: 2018 Location: Pleasureland, Morecambe Error: Has the V2 Bob the Builder Roley audio. Roop Ride: Bob The Builder Roley (V3) Year: 2003 Location: Tesco Extra Shoreham Error: Has The 2002-2007 Reissue Scoop Audio. To The Boat Iggle Piggle Ride: Iggle Piggle (Jolly Roger Without Harness) Year: 2008 Location: A Small Serivs Station Near Darkford Error: Has The Jolly Roger Batman And Robin Batcave Audio. Make Way for Igglepiggle Ride: In the Night Garden Igglepiggle Year: 2008 Location: Clacton Pier Error: Has the Jolly Roger Standard Noddy Car audio and the START button activation is bypassed. Category:Miscellaneous Stuff Category:Miscellaneous Category:Debatable